a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new or improved snowmobile track belt suspension.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Snowmobile track belt suspensions often employ a slide frame pressed into contact with the upper side of the ground engaging run of the track belt loop by spring arrangements associated with suspension arm assemblies by which the slide frame is connected to the snowmobile chassis. Typically, two angulated arm assemblies are employed to connect the slide frame to the snowmobile chassis, and these arm assemblies are movable independently of one another to permit the slide frame to accommodate itself to static and dynamic forces arising in operation.
Irregularities in the terrain travelled by the snowmobile produce displacements and deflections of the snowmobile front suspension that supports the vehicle on the skis, and of the rear suspension. Depending upon their magnitude, frequency, and strength, these deflections cause more or less discomfort to the operator of the snowmobile. The present inventor theorizes that suspension displacements that produce angular acceleration of the snowmobile and its operator about a transverse horizontal axis produce more discomfort than displacements that merely produce vertical acceleration of the vehicle and its operator.
Accordingly it is an object of the invention to provide a snowmobile track belt suspension that will provide a reduced angular acceleration as compared to prior art snowmobile track suspensions.